Donkey Kong
Donkey Kong is a character from the Donkey Kong games. He is a giant ape with brown fur, and bright brown skin. He wears his signature red tie, with his emblem DK on it. His moveset is mostly punches and slaps. Moveset: * Jab Combo: Punches with left hand (4%), then his right hand (6%). * Dash Attack: Slowly rolls into the opponent (10%) * Forward Tilt: Swipes with his left hand (10%), while making a fist in his right hand. * Up Tilt: Slaps upwards with his right hand (9%). * Down Tilt: Hits opponent with right hand (7%) * Forward Smash: Charges his two hands behind his back, then slaps fiercly (18-28%) * Up Smash: Slaps with both hands upward (18-28%) * Down Smash: Slams down his fists on the ground violently (18-24%). * Neutral Aerial: Spins using his hand as choppers (11%). * Forward Aerial: Punches and flips with both fists, meteor smashing opponents (15%) * Back Aerial: Does a dance-like back kick with his left leg (13%). * Up Aerial: Headbutts into the opponent knocking them skyward (13%). * Down Aerial: Fiercly stretching his right leg, Donkey Kong slams the opponent into the ground (16%). * Neutral Special: Punch Pumps up his muscles by swinging his arm around, then punches very, very, strongly (10-28%) * Side Special: Headbutt Headbutts the foe with an Impale Effect (10%) * Up Special: Kong On the ground, DK spins at an angle (7-2X-4%), and in the air, spins straight; This move has long horizontal range, but lacks in vertical range (4X-5X-2X%) * Down Special: Slap Slaps the ground with superpower, creating an earthquake (14%); In the air, DK tries to slap the foe into the ground, but only twice (4, 5%). * Grab: Grabs and practically chokes the other character with his left hand. * Grab Pummel: Slaps the opponent with his other hand (2%). * Forward Throw: Holds the opponent on his back. Press {MOVE} and {ATTACK} to input into another throw. * Back Throw: Throws the foe behind him, turning (17%). * Up Throw: Looks to the sky and throws the opponent as high as he can (9%) * Down Throw: Grabs the opponent with his other hands, then smashes them on the ground with great force (7%) * Final Smash: Beat Summons bongos, and plays a familiar tune. A timer bar appears above him telling you when to press {ATTACK}. The higher combo you get, the more damage it does. * Up Taunt: Beats his chest like a true gorilla. * Side Taunt: Shakes like a dog in the rain, smiling. * Down Taunt: Acts very surprised in an "I don't know," kind of way. * Floor Attack: Slaps in front of him, then behind him (7%) * Ledge Attack: Climbs on, then punches the ground in front of him (8%) Recolors/Palette Swaps: #Original #Black #Red #Blue #Green #White #Yellow #Pink Gallery: Download(s): None yet Trivia: #His infamous down aerial was changed entirely, possibly because of how overpowered it was. #